Kampretable B
by rayyeol
Summary: Berawal dari Chanyeol yang menjaga counter pulsa milik tetangganya, membuatnya bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Tetapi siapa sangka, Baekhyun adalah kekasihnya di dunia maya? Pertemuan gila dan adegan tak terduga./ CHANBAEK/ ONESHOT


**Kampretable B**

 **.**

 _Berawal dari Chanyeol yang menjaga counter pulsa milik tetangganya, membuatnya bertemu dengan Baekhyun._

 _._

 **Author : unixiunix**

 **.**

 _Tetapi siapa sangka, Baekhyun adalah kekasihnya di dunia maya?_

 _._

 **Disclaimer : The character is not mine but this story is mine**

.

 **.**

 **ChanBaek Fiction**

 **.**

 _._

 **Genre : Humor, Drama.**

 **.**

 _._

 **Warning! : AU, Typo's, Yaoi/BL, alay, gajeness, tempat di Korea tetapi nyesuain dengan Indo aja yah. Bahasa gak baku. Bahasa gaul? Maybe. dll.**

 **.**

 _Pertemuan gila dan adegan tak terduga._

 _._

 **Oneshot.**

 **.**

— _Sialan._

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang ini matahari bersinar tidak terlalu terik di kota Seoul, namun terlihat sedikit gumpalan-gumpalan awan hitam yang menghiasi langit biru. Angin sejuk juga bertiup seakan ingin memberitahu akan terjadi hujan—itulah yang dikatakan oleh berita ramalan cuaca yang ditayangkan pagi hari tadi.

 _Ding!_

Seorang namja yang sedang membaca buku kini teralih pada suara dari smartphonenya. Tak berpikir lama, namja bernama Park Chanyeol itu mengambil ponselnya dan menatap layar handphonenya. Disana terdapat kolom chatting dari seseorang.

 _ **EyelinerBaek**_ _: Siang, Yeollie :)_

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan menggerakkan jarinya untuk membalas chattingan itu. Ia membiarkan bukunya menganggur.

 _ **Phoenix_Yeol**_ _: Siang juga chagiya ;)_

 _Ding!_

Baru saja Chanyeol ingin memusatkan perhatiannya pada buku, suara chatting itu terdengar. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke smartphonenya, mengabaikan bukunya lagi. Jika buku itu benda hidup, mungkin ia akan menangis karena Chanyeol mengabaikannya.

 _ **EyelinerBaek**_ _: Aku rindu~ T_T_

Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri melihat deretan tulisan itu. Jemarinya menari diatas layar smartphonenya dengan cepat dan antusias.

 _ **Phoenix_Yeol**_ _: Aku juga merindukanmu chagi~ :*_

Chanyeol melirik buku malang yang ia biarkan. Kemudian matanya teralih pada smartphone. Chanyeol menghela nafas. Kalau sudah chattingan, ia tak akan bisa berkonsentrasi pada buku.

Ding!

 _ **EyelinerBaek**_ _: Hehehe... Aku tak mengganggumu kan? Kau sedang apa? :3_

 _ **Phoenix_Yeol**_ _: Sedang memikirkanmu~ :3_

 _ **EyelinerBaek**_ _: Aaa~ So sweet ;*_

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. Kekasih dunia mayanya ini memang manja. Chanyeol bisa melihat dari cara ia mengirimkan pesan dan _voice call_ yang biasa mereka lakukan.

Sejujurnya, Chanyeol tidak berniat memiliki kekasih. Ia hanya iseng dan tanpa sengaja melakukan chatting dengan EyelinerBaek itu disebuah situs yang populer saat ini karena cukup banyak orang yang mengunjunginya untuk mencari jodoh. Situs itu bernama GoSocialLove-chat, yang ternyata memiliki aplikasinya untuk hp android. Situs tersebut hanya memungkinkan untuk melakukan chat, dan voice call saja.

Dan dari chattingan mereka, Chanyeol mulai tertarik dan menjalin hubungan asmara dari tiga bulan yang lalu. Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak menganggapnya serius hingga menjalin hubungan di dunia nyata. Chanyeol hanya ingin hubungan itu di dunia maya saja. Anggap saja Chanyeol sedang bermain-main dengan pacar dunia mayanya ini.

Untungnya, Chanyeol menemukan orang yang sepemikiran dengannya. Ternyata EyelinerBaek ini juga menyatakan hanya ingin pacaran di dunia maya tanpa melibatkan dunia real mereka. Chanyeol bersyukur tentang itu, sehingga ia tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menemukan jati diri pacarnya.

Chanyeol hanya ingin menjalankan hubungan main-main dengan EyelinerBaek.

Jemarinya kembali mengetikkan beberapa kata untuk kekasih virtualnya. Sebelum ia selesai mengetik, tiba-tiba seseorang membanting pintu kamarnya.

BRAK!

Chanyeol terkejut. Ia menoleh kearah pintu dan menemukan Kim Jongin berlari menghampirinya. Ia menarik kerah baju Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol semakin bingung.

Kim Jongin—Kai—adalah tetangga sebelahnya. Ia memiliki sebuah kios yang berada diantara rumah Kai dan Chanyeol. Kios itu adalah kios pulsa milik keluarga Kim. Cukup banyak pengunjung yang menjadi pelanggan di kios tersebut, karena daerahnya yang cukup strategis.

"Hyung!" Kai semakin menarik kerah baju Chanyeol, membuat jarak mereka semakin memendek. Chanyeol panik, takut jika Kai tiba-tiba menyerang bibirnya. Ouh... Chanyeol tidak mau itu terjadi, jadi Chanyeol segera memukul tangan Jongin dengan keras dan mendorongnya.

"Dasar maniak! Menjauh sana."

Kai agak terdorong dan terpaksa melepaskan kerah baju Chanyeol. Kai berdecih. "Aku bukan maniak."

"Terserah." Chanyeol cuek. "Jadi, kenapa kau menghempaskan pintu kamarku?"

"Seharusnya kau bertanya kenapa aku kemari hyung." Kai sweatdrop. "Hyung, tolong jagain kios sebentar."

"Kenapa harus aku? Cari orang lain sana."

"Ayolah hyung. Kau kan tetanggaku dan kita sudah berteman baik. Aku sedang ada urusan! Ini adalah urusan yang sangat penting karena menyangkut status hubunganku hyung! Kumohon~ kumohon~" Kai melakukan aegyo, membuat Chanyeol menatapnya ilfil.

"Menjijikan. Aku tidak mau."

"Hyuuungg! Ayolah! Nanti aku belikan pizza kok."

"Cari orang lain saja."

"Sehun, dan Luhan tidak bisa. Mereka ada kencan hari ini. Dan orang yang dapat kupercayai hanya tinggal kau seorang hyunng!"

"Jadi aku pelarian begitu? Ketika Sehun dan Luhan sudah tidak bisa kau baru datang padaku sebagai pelarian dari mereka berdua?"

"Kata-katamu terlalu drama hyung."

"Pokoknya tidak mau."

Kai cemberut dan menarik-tarik celana Chanyeol. "Ayolah hyung! Nanti aku beliin pizza—ADAW!"

Chanyeol yang wajahnya sudah merah padam akibat menahan amarah langsung menggeplak kepala Kai. "JANGAN TARIK CELANAKU!" Chanyeol berkata dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam pinggang celana agar tak melorot. Takutnya Kai nafsuan lagi melihatnya jika celananya terlepas. Yah, siapa tahu Kai terangsang saat melihat kaki machonya kan? "Dan aku tidak mau!"

"Plisssss! Plissss hyung! Aku traktir apa saja yang kau mau deh!"

Chanyeol menatap Kai lekat-lekat. "Sungguh? Beneran? Oke. Fiks. Kajja," Chanyeol menarik baju Kai dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Dan Kai merasakan perasaan buruk setelah Chanyeol menyetujui hal ini.

"—''—"

" _Ingat, kalau sampai ada masalah, kau harus tanggung jawab."_

Dan disinilah Chanyeol. Duduk di counter pulsa sambil bermain ponsel. Kai telah pergi meninggalkannya setelah menjelaskan hal-hal yang harus ia lakukan dan memberikan pesan untuknya. Beruntung Chanyeol baik kepada Kai, kalau tidak mungkin ia akan mengisi pulsa seratus ribu ke ponselnya sebanyak lima kali.

Eh, kenapa tidak kepikiran ya...

Ding!

Chanyeol terkesiap ketika mendapat chatan dari sang pacar dunia mayanya ini.

 _ **EyelinerBaek**_ _: Yeollie, kok gak dibalas? Lagi di kamar mandi ya?_

 _ **Phoenix_Yeol**_ _: Iya, kok tau?_

Ding!

 _ **EyelinerBaek**_ _: Mikirin Baekkie?_

 _ **Phoenix_Yeol**_ _: Mm-hm._

Ding!

 _ **EyelinerBaek**_ _: Ihh, Yeollie jorok._

 _ **Phoenix_Yeol**_ _: Daripada Baekkie, nafsu tinggi._

Ding!

 _ **EyelinerBaek**_ _: Ihhh, nggak adaaaaaa! Yeollie ah, gitu._

Chanyeol mendengus geli. Entah kenapa setiap membaca chatan si Baekkie, ia selalu membayangkan si Baekkie mengeluarkan suara manja. Sangat manis entah kenapa.

 _ **Phoenix_Yeol**_ _: Manis. Jadi pengen cium._

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat. "Kenapa pula aku mengirim yang seperti ini? Aish, Chanyeol, Chanyeol. Dia bukan pacar aslimu juga." Chanyeol mendengus. Tetapi tak berniat untuk menghapus chatan yang telah ia kirimkan itu.

 _ **EyelinerBaek**_ _: Cium aja. Ehehehehehe_

 _ **EyelinerBaek**_ _: Yeollie, Baekkie mau isi pulsa dulu ya._

 _ **Phoenix_Yeol**_ _: Oke._

 _ **EyelinerBaek**_ _: :*_

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Ia lalu memilih untuk bermain game di komputer yang tersedia. Lumayan juga, ia bisa menggunakan fasilitas disini dengan gratis. Dan yang Chanyeol tahu, counter milik Kai ini cukup strategis tempatnya, lumayan menguntungkan juga.

Sebuah sepeda berhenti didepan counter. Chanyeol melirik sekilas lalu menatap layar komputer lagi. Ia sok-sok tak melihat, niatnya pengen ditegur duluan oleh pembeli gitu. Sok gengsian gitulah.

BRAK!

"Adudududuh!"

Chanyeol menatap aneh pria itu. Entah angin apa, dia tiba-tiba menggebrak meja counter, yang terbuat dari kaca. Jelas saja rasanya pedas saat telapak tangannya menghantam kaca. Untung tidak pecah. Berabe jika Kai sampai melihat meja counternya pecah.

Tetapi pembeli ini rada idiot ya. Mau beli pulsa atau malak sih? Pakai gebrak meja segala.

"Ye—...umm, Oom."

OOM?!

Chanyeol nggak terima dikatain begitu.

"Oom?" tanya Chanyeol sinis. Pria itu terlihat gugup lalu cengengesan.

"Maksudku abang ganteng~ Hihihihi."

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. Sepertinya pria ini cocok memerankan tawa Kuntilanak, hantu Indonesia itu lho. Chanyeol mendengus. "Mau apa?"

"Mau nemenin nenek-nenek ke supermarket terus jalan-jalan pake sepeda curian lalu bantuin anak tetangga mengalahkan avatar biar jadi anak gaul, bro...—Ya Isi pulsa lah!"

Doeng.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya. Ia terlihat seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

"Kalau begitu minta nomornya." Ucap Chanyeol judes.

"CIEEEEEE! Yang minta nomor aku~ bbuing-bbuing! Nakser yaaaa? Yaaaa? Yaaaa?!"

Buset.

Monster darimana coba, suara ultrasonik dan excited banget. Ya ampun, padahal kalau Chanyeol lihat wajahnya itu cantik lho. Sayang sekali.

"Maaf, niat isi pulsa gak bang?"

"Iyaiya." Pria itu cemberut, dan sikapnya cukup normal sekarang. Terkesan natural dan nggak dibuat-buat. Yang begini baru adem. "Nih, nomornya. Lima ratus ya."

"Lima?"

"Iya. Kirim seratus lima kali saja."

Chanyeol mengangguk saja walau dalam hati takjub karena ternyata orang ini punya uang juga. Terlihat dari ketebalan dompet yang ia pegang dari tadi. Chanyeol mulai memasukkan kode-kode dari ponsel. Ia menerapkan hal-hal yang telah diajarkan oleh Kai. Pria itu menunggu sambil memandangi wajahnya. Iya, wajah Chanyeol. Bukannya kegeeran atau apa, tetapi pandangannya terkesan seperti terpesona. Dalam hati, Chanyeol berbangga ria.

"Uangnya?"

Pria itu tersadar. "Oh iya." Ia lalu mengeluarkan dompetnya. "Sini bang tangannya."

Chanyeol dengan polosnya menjulurkan tangannya. Pria itu lalu meletakkan sesuatu ditangannya ke tangan Chanyeol lalu menutup jemari Chanyeol agar menggenggam. Chanyeol bingung sendiri, sampai pria itu tiba-tiba menarik lehernya lalu menghantamkan bibirnya menyentuh bibir pria itu.

...hah?

...ini bukannya ciuman ya?

AKH! IYA! CIUMAN!

Pria itu langsung menjauh lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang menganga seperti orang idiot. Pria itu tertawa kecil. "Kalau mau uangnya, kunjungi saja alamat disitu ya. Bye, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tak sempat berkata-kata. Ia menatap pria yang sedang menduduki sepedanya dan mengayuh pedalnya. Dipikirannya dipenuhi kata-kata _aku dicium-ciuman sesaat-bibirnya tipis-oh my god-gila._

Chanyeol menatap telapak tangannya, membuka jemarinya, dan menatap benda yang terlipat rapi dalam diam. Chanyeol tergerak untuk membuka kertas tersebut.

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Jalan Exodus, Nomor 4**

 **09873664564**

Chanyeol terdiam semakin lama. Ini kartu nama ya? Emang Chanyeol minta? Trus uangnya gimana? Lima ratus ribu—

SIALAN! DIA BELUM BAYAR!

"YAAAKKKK!" Chanyeol menatap jalan. Pria itu telah pergi. Pria gila, idiot, aneh, yang menciumnya! Dan juga suara menggelegar, tetapi... Chanyeol merasa kenal dengan suara itu. "Awas saja, si gila ini!"

Ding!

Chanyeol meraih ponselnya lalu membuka notifikasi chat dari EyelinerBaek.

 _ **EyelinerBaek**_ _:_ Nanti ke rumah ya Yeollie, :*

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya, kaget. "Apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Yes. Ini garing? Krenyes? Mantap. Saya hanya lagi galau. Huhuhu.**

 **Review? Plis?**


End file.
